


I am untethered: a Dennis Reynolds season 10 fanmix

by singingtomysoul



Series: paint the black hole blacker [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Angst, Episode Related, Fanmix, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingtomysoul/pseuds/singingtomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arrogance, vanity - all over. He's underwater like a Range Rover."</p><p>An Always Sunny season 10 mix. In which Dennis Reynolds loses his grip, hits rock bottom, then remembers that even with no self-control you can still control someone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am untethered: a Dennis Reynolds season 10 fanmix

  


**[I am untethered: a Dennis Reynolds season 10 mix](http://8tracks.com/ladyindigo/i-am-untethered) **  
  
_In which Dennis Reynolds loses his grip, hits rock bottom, then remembers that even with no self-control you can still control someone else._  


**the gang beats boggs:** the strangers (st. vincent)  
_“You’re weird.” “You have no idea.”_

 **the gang group dates:** projecting a giant (toys and tiny instruments)  
_“I just gotta drop the dead weight so I can shine.”_

 **psycho pete returns:** the arsonist’s lullaby (hozier)  
_“I’m here to tell you about a man. A very dangerous, very unstable man.”_

 **charlie work:** dull tool (fiona apple)  
_“Look at me when you’re talking to me!”_

 **the gang spies like us:** out of the woods (taylor swift, covered by relic hearts)  
_“It sucks not having our own apartment.” “We’ve got to get back there, dude.”_

 **the gang misses the boat:** too tired to wink (ludo)  
_“It’s awesome that the car is in a river. I need someone who can see that.”_

 **mac kills his dad:** we shall all die alone someday/forest fire (andrew jackson jihad)  
_“Oh god, the world is a very depressing place.”_

 **the gang goes on family fight:** shrinking universe (muse)  
_“This doesn’t represent me, though. This doesn’t represent me. That’s not who I am.”_

 **frank retires:** yellow flicker beat (lorde)  
_“I need you to do something for me.”_

 **asskickers united:** the phoenix (fall out boy)  
_“You need years of practice to even sniff my talent for manipulation. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a cult that needs a charismatic leader.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes are from the episodes.
> 
> The tracks on this aren't meant to correspond to the fics in this series, but they track the same fall and rise. And it's really good music.


End file.
